


Naked Games

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Naked Games, Naked Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks every game should have a naked version, Ianto isn't as sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Badly-knitted's prompt at fic promptly Jack thinks every game should have a naked version.

Ianto groaned as he read the game instructions printed on a simple piece of A4 card, Jack really had been busy. There were a pile of different board games littered all around the hub, and Ianto was almost positive that he would find an altered instruction sheet just like this one in each and every box. The boxes had most likely been defaced as well, declaring the new game titles more in line with Jack’s way of thinking.

Jack had a thing when it came to games, he really did, a philosophy of sorts. Ianto had asked him about it once and had to sit and listen to a long drawn out explanation that boiled down to the fact that playing games is about having fun, and you can have a lot more fun when naked.

As a result Ianto had been introduced to many naked versions of games he had played as a child and some he hadn’t, he would never look at certain games the same way again. The card games weren’t so bad, strip poker had been around for years, he’d played it in his youth, strip snap and strip solitaire weren’t the norm, but he could deal with them.

Naked hide and seek was different, but certainly enjoyable, even if Jack did always cheat. It was some of the other games that Ianto was wary of like Naked Ker Plunk ; games that involved sharp plastic sticks and marbles falling down a tube; that were almost certainly going to bounce and hit you, were not things he really wanted to be naked around though.

Jack didn’t seem to be concerned about these things at all, even after a few disasters of his own, Ianto would never look at Buckaroo in the same way again, but Jack just rushed on to the next game. Ianto had tried to explain that there was just no place for nakedness with some of the games and if Jack wanted to be naked surely they were other more adult things that they could do than playing Game of Life.

Ianto was still trying to figure out how they could play Naked Twister without someone to spin the board when Jack came back from the kitchenette carrying a can of cream. As Jack began to spray the cream on his nipples and down his chest he explained his way of playing the game with two players, whoever’s turn it was would choose the body part to move while the other player chose the colour.

Knowing that it was going to be one messy game Ianto just groaned again before taking the can from Jack and spraying himself in the cream. He had a feeling that by the end of this game he and Jack were going to be very sticky, and probably stuck together, at least the Twister mat would be easy to clean unlike the Giant Jenga; the wooden blocks were still covered in chocolate no matter how Ianto cleaned them.


End file.
